Zexal Chronicles: Droite's Undying Love
by PhantomRevenger
Summary: Oneshot! Anxietyshipping! This is the first of the Zexal Chronicles! Droite confronts Tron and challenges to a duel so he doesn't lay one finger on Kaito! Will Droite's undying love be enough to stop him!


**ZC: Droite's Undying Love**

**Me: Hi people! I'm here with my first ZC: Zexal Chronicles! These stories are just either re-writes of duels, or just random situations! And if these are even liked, I might make long ones with my OC's in it, and ship 'em with other characters! So anyway, let the first ZC begin! Oh and I don't own Zexal, and I doubt I ever will T_T **

Droite stood on the other side of the Jungle Field as she glared at Tron. He was getting on her nerves, she felt like she wanted to pick up that nuisance and rip his head of that body!

A Duel Coaster stopped and Yuma, Kotori, and Astral came out.

"Yuma!" Tron exclaimed as he danced around. "What a pleasant surprise! And if it isn't the emissary of the Astral World! HAHAHAHA!"

Droite merely glanced at them, but she focused back on Tron. "Tron! I will stop you, and I won't lose this! I won't let you Duel Kaito! D-Gazer, set! Duel Disk, set!" A tattoo appeared around her left eye, and her left hand grew a special looking Duel Disk.

"Ha! Duel, set!" A Duel Disk grew out from light, forming a spiked Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

Droite: 8000

Tron: 4000

"My my! You have 8000 life points! Great! Now I can keep crushing you more and more! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tron exclaimed as he grinned behind his mask.

"Tron!" Droite started. "I will beat you, no matter what! And this field is a special field! If you don't Summon or Set a monster, you'll be taking 1000 points of damage! I'll take the first turn! Draw!" She ripped the top card of her deck and stared at it.

"My, Droite," Tron said as he giggled. "Such a naive child you are."

"I activate Dance of The Butterspy!" Droite exclaimed as she activated a card. "With this, I'm one step closer to beating you! One step close to beat you to protect Kaito like he protected me before!"

"How sweet!" Tron mocked. "Well, Droite, how about when I beat you, I erase your memories of Kaito AND I will destroy him when I duel him! HAHAHAHA!"

"Well you WON'T win!" Droite snapped. "Now since there's a face-up field spell, I can Special Summon two Butterspy monsters from my hand! Now come out! Morpho Butterspy and Swallowtail Butterspy!" She took the two cards and slammed them onto her Duel Disk."Tron, I WON'T let you get to Kaito! I set a card and it's your turn!" Two butterfly humanoids, one blue and one orange both wielding weapons appeared on the field. **(1200/1600) (1800/1200)**

Droite: 8000 – Hand: 2

Tron: 4000 – Hand: 5

"My turn! Draw!" Tron ripped the top card of his deck and stared at it as he grinned wickedly. He placed it in his hand and took another card and placed it on the Duel Disk. "I summon Heraldic Best Leo!" A golden lion appeared and roared at both Butterspy monsters.

"I activate Threatening Roar! Now you can't declare an attack this turn!" Droite shouted as both her monsters roared at Leo.

"Fine then, I set two cards and I end my turn. And now, Leo is sent to the Graveyard and I search my deck for a Heraldic Beast and add it to my hand!" Tron said as he did so.

Droite: 8000 – Hand: 2

Tron: 4000: Hand – 4

"My turn, draw!" she added the card to her hand. "You're wide open, so I can finish you this turn and protect Kaito! Hear me Tron! You won't lay a finger on him! I'll finish you right here and now! By sending a Butterspy monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon **Pixie Dust Butterspy**!" **(1000/1800)** Another butterfly humanoid appeared, this one was yellow and had a golden wand in both her hands. "Now I activate Butterspy Treasure! This allows me to draw one card for each of my Butterspy monsters! I draw three!" She took three cards from her deck and added them to her hand. "Now my monsters attack!"

"Oh too bad Droite, I activate this! **Heraldry Barrier**! Now by banishing Leo from my Graveyard, your Battle Phase ends! HAHAHA!" Tron exclaimed madly.

"Kaito, I won't fail you," Droite murmured. "I set three cards face-down, and with my Pixy Dust Butterspy, I gain 200 life points for every card I control during my end phase! So that's 1000! Turn End!" The Butterspy waved her wand as Stardust rained upon Droite.

Droite: 9000 – Hand: 0

Tron: 4000 – Hand: 4

"My turn, draw!" Tron ripped the top card of his deck and grinned once more, behind the mask. "I'll set a Monster and end my turn!"

Droite: 9000 – Hand: 0

Tron: 4000 – Hand: 4

"My turn I draw!" Droite ripped a card from her deck and smirked. "I overlay my three level 4 monsters, XYZ summon!" The three monsters became streams of purple light and disappeared into a portal, and light exploded. "Queen with wings that lead us to salvation, descend! I XYZ summon **Queen Wing Butterspy**!" From the portal came out a petite purple humanoid butterfly, with a golden staff in her right hand topped off with a sapphire gem. She had butterfly wings with streams of purple running through them. On her head she had a crown with 4 purple gems, and three purple overlay units floated around her. **(2800/1400)**

"With this, my Victory is assured, I will save Kaito!" Droite exclaimed.

"Oh, and how will you do that?" Tron said as he raised his eyebrows.

"With this! Her effect! I detach and overlay unit to change on of your defense mode monsters to attack mode! Plus its attack is reduced to 0, and my Queen gains attack equal to half that monster's attack! Supreme Authority Control!" One of the purple overlay units floated into the gem and it shot a sapphire light and the card flipped face-up, revealing a purple dragon-like creature with white armor.

"And since Heraldic Beast Aberconway has 1800 attack points, my Queen gains an extra 900 points!" Droite exclaimed as she was smiling. She was gonna protect Kaito, no matter what! "Next I'm activating my three trap cards! **Butterspy Rage! Butterspy Phantoms! And finally Butterspy Rampage! **For Rage I'm allowed to send a card from my hand so until the end of this turn, whenever I Special Summon a Butterspy monster from my Graveyard, it hits you with 100 damage multiplied by its level! Phantoms makes my Butterspy monsters immune to Spell Cards, For Rampage I must pay life points equal to that of the monster with the highest attack points on my side of the field! So I pay 3700 life points! And with that, my monster's attack doubles! Plus the second effect makes me Special Summon 1 Butterspy monster from my Graveyard and make its attack 2000, but at the end phase, I take 2000 damage! So come out Swallowtail!" The Butterspy came out again and glared at the Heraldic Beast. "I love Kaito! And I'm gonna do everything to protect him! Now, take this! My Queen attacks! Divine Destruction!" The Butterspy raised her staff and it shot a purple light which became many purple lights and were shot at Tron's monster.

"Too bad, your efforts go to waste," Tron said as he smirked. "Mirror Force, activate!"

"No," Droite murmured. And everything then seemed to be fuzzy. With Droite ending her turn, paying life points, then Tron activating a card called **Heraldic Blaze**, sending a card from his deck and inflicting damage to her equal to its attack, and summoning a Numbers which finished her off.

Images of Kaito filled her mind. There was this time when Kaito saved her, or when he helped her with her Dueling… She started crying as she felt them being swept away…

**Me: Aaaaand we're done with my first ZC! I hope you liked it! So review! (And yes, I'm a sucker for Anxietyshipping) **


End file.
